Wizards
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: When three students are said to be the chosen ones, and are to save the magical world, Katara, Zuko, and Jet will have to face many task but with the help of their friends, and professor at one of the most powerful school, things seem to be easy or is it? Nothing is what it seems, and loyalties will be faced. Zutara some Jetara
1. Chapter 1

**I have Dyslexia so if my spelling, and grammar is a little bad now you know why.**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Kataang and Maiko would not have happen Zutara and Taang would.**

**AN/ This is kind of like Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverley Place, which I also do not own.**

**Toph is not blind in this story.**

**This is a Zutara story so if you don't like Zutara don't read.**

Summary: When three students are said to be the chosen ones, and are to save the magical world, Katara, Zuko, and Jet will have to face many task but with the help of their friends, and professor at one of the most powerful school, things seem to be easy or is it? Nothing is what it seems, and loyalties will be faced. Zutara some Jetara

* * *

**Wizards.**

**Chapter one: How My Story Began.**

**Katara POV**

My name is Katara and this is my long tale of how me, my boyfriend and our rebel friend, saved the magic world, well of coarse with the help of some of our friends and our some of our professor along the way, but I'm getting ahead of myself three years a head, lets go back to the day it all began when me and my brother were still simple students at a low school for young wizards, lets go back to the day when we just got our letters to one of the most famous schools for young wizards in the wizardry world.

I sat in the living room on the long black couch, with my baby blue apple laptop in my lap, my brother Sokka laid at the other end of the couch his feet propped up on the oak coffee table, he was flipping through channels as he tried to find something to watch.

Sokka was about 5'8, with dark brown hair long enough to put in a ponytail but not super long, he' a year older than I am he's sixteen Im fifteen, we're pretty close for sibling, we have our fights but were always there for one another.

I looked up from my laptop and placed it on the coffee table as I heard the door opened, it was my father.

My father was about 6'2, with light brown hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. "Sokka, Katara are you guys home?" My father Hakoda asked as he hung his coat on the coat rack beside the door.

"Yeah dad we're in here." i answered as my father walk into the living room.

"Good your both in here."

"Yes. The mail came?" I asked looking at the letters in his hand.

"Yeah, these letters came for you and Sokka, I don't know were they're from though, and when I usually don't know what's up it has something to do with the magical world." My father said, as he handed the letters to Sokka, and I.

Sokka looked at his letter and flipped it over seeing, a purple ceil, with a gold trim around it, on the ceil were the letter F-L-A, printed on it.

"_That hyphen were have I seen that hyphen before_." I thought to myself.

Sokka looked at his sister. "What dose this hyphen mean?" Sokka turned and asked me.

"I don't…." I began. "Of coarse it's the hyphen to the most powerful, and biggest school in the magical world." I exclaimed.

"Why would they be sending two Wiz Tec students letters then?"

"I don't know." I said staring at the letters in mine and my brothers hands.

"Well what dose it say?" My father asked us.

* * *

I opened my letter and began to read it out loud.

_Dear young, Witch or Wizard we are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Fire Lily Academe. Were you will be taught the finest spells, and how to better control your magical abilities._

_You will be staying here for a Year, and will come back on the same date next year, you can chooses to leave during Christmas break, or you can stay at the castle if you please._

_You will need the following supplies._

_A Potions set._

_Quill and Ink_

_Two notebook, or more_

_The first year set of The World Of Magical History_

_A wand, Broom_

_A small cauldron_

_The complete Set of defensive spells_

_And you can bring if you desire an Owl, a cat, or a frog_

_We would love to have you here at the Fire Lily Academe_

* * *

"Wait Fire Lily Academe, wasn't that the school mom went to?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, and Gran-Gran and Grandpa Pakku." I said.

Me, and My brother glanced at one another, and then looked at our father, who acted as if he didn't see us looking at him.

"Dad." Sokka and I said.

"No." My father told us.

"What dad that's so unfair." I shouted standing up.

"Yeah dad you don't understand, how awesome this is, just because your human you don't need to take it out on us." Sokka yelled.

I waked my brother. "Shut up stupid." I whisper. "Daddy what Sokka meant, was that this is a once in a life time chance for us it a once in a life time chance for a Wiz Tech student." i told my father.

"I'm sorry Katara but no, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Mom would have lets us gone." I shouted storming up the stairs.

"She right you know, and you know Katara never pulls the mom card." Sokka said flashing himself up stairs.

"What's wrong with Wiz Tec!" My father shouted upstairs.

* * *

Sokka opened my door to find me sitting on my bed looking out the window. "Kat?" He said walking over to me.

"It's not fair, Suki, Toph, and Aang are going why cant we?"

"Dad doesn't get how crazy awesome this is."

"I know, I know because he's human." I said rolling my eyes. "It's just ever since mom die, he doesn't let us do anything involving are powers."

"Katara he's trying."

"I know he is I just wish he could see how much going to this school would mean to me." I replied looking into my brother light blue eyes.

"Katara I know this is a once in a life time chance sweetie." I turned around to see my father standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" I asked turning my head back to my brother.

"I've been thinking about this."

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"If some one you know is going then I'll let you go and if you know one teacher there."

"Suki going, and her brother a professor there." I said forming a smile on my face looking at my father.

"Fine you to can go." My father said with an unsure look on his face.

"Thank you daddy." I said hugging him.

"Thanks dad." Sokka replied with a smile.

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you liked this chapter**

**Review please**

**This chapter kind of suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have Dyslexia so if my spelling, and grammar is a little bad now you know why.**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Kataang and Maiko would not have happen Zutara and Taang would.**

**Summary: When three students are said to be the chosen ones, and are to save the magical world, Katara, Zuko, and Jet will have to face many task but with the help of their friends, and professor at one of the most powerful school, things seem to be easy or is it? Nothing is what it seems, and loyalties will be faced. Zutara some Jetara**

**"Katara I know this is a once in a life time chance sweetie." I turned around to see my father standing in the door way.**

**"What do you want?" I asked turning my head back to my brother.**

**"I've been thinking about this."**

**"Yeah and?" I asked.**

**"If some one you know is going then I'll let you go and if you know one teacher there."**

**"Suki going, and her brother a professor there." I said forming a smile on my face looking at my father.**

**"Fine you to can go." My father said with an unsure look on his face.**

**"Thank you daddy." I said hugging him.**

**"Thanks dad." Sokka replied with a smile.**

* * *

**Wizards.**

**Chapter 2 A Weird Parchment**

I was sitting in my Potions class with, my friends, Suki, Toph, Haru, and June. Haru, and Toph were fighting over who knew the strongest spell, Suki sat behind Me hiding her phone, as she texted one of her friends, at Fire Lily, June was casting a charm on the annoying kid next to her, when she was done she turned had turned her attention on me.

"Katara?" June said.

I turned around to my right so I was face to face with June. "Yeah?" I said.

"I heard, you and Sokka got into Fire Lily Academe."

"Yeah I'm going to miss you, and Haru."

"What are you talking about Katara, I got into F-L-A too." Haru joined in the conversation at the mention of his name.

"You did?" I asked now turning my attention to the left of me so i was face to face with Haru.

"Yeah I got my letter Two weeks ago."

"June didn't you get one?" I asked turning my attention back to June.

June began to laugh. "I'm to lazy to get into that school, I'm still trying to figure how your brother got in."

"Sokka has really been studying when it comes to his Magic." I said defending my brother.

"But he didn't even pass his O.W.L.S at the end of term last year?" June said.

"Yeah but he past them this year." I said staring at June as I stood up for my brother, I started to say something else but didn't get the chance to finish before the professor enter the room.

"Everyone quite! We have a lot to do today, and only a short amount of time." Our teacher Mrs. Kwan, shouted as usually she wore a long black skirt that went passed her feet, and a nice long-sleeved red blouse. Mrs. Kwan was one of theses old fashion teacher even for a witch, she would write, on the blackboard by hand with a piece off chalk, luckily she was the Potions teacher and not the Defensive against the dark-arts, or I would have been doomed in the seventh grade, that was the year I got force to be in the Wizard dueling-club by Toph, and Nikki to be on there team, but that's another story for another time.

There was a knock on the classroom door, Mrs. Kwan stepped out of the room and the class erupted into loud conversations. Mrs. Kwan poked her head back into the classroom. "When I leave the room that doesn't not mean being talking. Now copy the Ingredients on the board in your notebook, and don't let me hear you outside this door again! If I hear one student while I'm out here the student will be sent to the headmasters office!" With that the door was slammed shut.

I sat at my desk, practicing a healing spell on the huge cut that was on my leg, that I received this morning with a razor. My mother had taught me the spell when I was younger she said only special witches and wizards can learn the spell, myself, my mother, and my grandmother are the only three people in my family that could cast it, now it was just me and my grandmother. "In-lighten-life." I whisper pointing my index finger at the huge cut on my leg. light blue sparks flew from my finger and soon the cut on my leg began to healed up leaving a small light red mark on my leg were the cut had been a few seconds ago.

"Whoa Kat were did you learn how to do that? You have to teach me that spell." Suki whisper to me.

"I'll try but I don't think you will be able to learn it easily." I told her with an unsure look on my face.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Nothing no reason." I whispered smiling at her.

"What is it Tara?" Suki said quietly as she looked at me,

"I'll tell you later on today." I said getting quite as the professor came back inside the classroom. "Katara, Suki, Haru, Toph, Jin, and Song, gather your things and follow me." Mrs Kwan said.

Suki, and I exchanged glances as we shoved our stuff inside our backpacks, heading out the of the classroom door followed by Toph, and Haru, With Jin and Song not far behind us.

"Professor Wu what are you doing at Wiz Tec?" Suki asked.

I moved a bit closer to Suki. "How do you know her?" I whisper to her.

"She works with my older brother, at Fire Lily." Susie said with a smile.

"Wait she a professor there?" I asked.

"Yeah." Suki nodded.

"Wait I thought your brother was only eighteen?" Haru said making his way into our conversation.

"He turned 20 two years ago." Suki said looking at Haru.

"Now students be quiet and follow Professor Wu." Mrs. Kwan told us and then went back into her class.

"What about school?" I asked the professor.

"My dear you have been accepted to Fire Lily Academe, this is your last day at Wiz Tec." Professor Wu told me.

"What about my brother, and the rest of the students that were accepted?"

"Hold on dear, Suki, Haru, Toph, Song, and Jin, you are to return home and pack you will be leaving for F-L-A tomorrow.

"What about Katara?" Suki asked.

"She will be there tomorrow don't worry." Wu told Suki.

Suki looked at Me before pulling her wand out of her backpack and flashed herself, Toph, and Haru out of the building, Jin, and Song followed Suki lead and pulled their wands out and flashing themselves out of the buildings not to long after Suki.

"Now come with me Miss Sapphire." Professor Wu said.

I looked at the Professor and coked my head to the side. "I'm sorry? Sapphire was my mothers maiden name, mine and my brother last name is Winter." I told her a bit confused on why she had called me by my mothers maiden name.

"Right Winter, I'm sorry you just look so much like your mother." Wu said to me..

The Professor and I headed back to my houses when we arrived Wu began talking to my father who had the day off from work, as she talked to my father she sent me upstairs to pack my things for Fire Lily.

* * *

I was mumbling spells as I was sitting on my bed sending my things for Fire Lily inside the brown chestnut trunk that the Professor had given me when we arrived at my house. When I was done I closed the trunk, and looked at it. "_KS?"_ I asked myself, I touched the letters that were carved into the beautiful chestnut trunk, the letter began to glow a very beautiful bright light blue. I jumped back and away from the trunk, as I watched the beautifully carved letters on the trunk slide open, to revile an old map. I walked over to the trunk and picked up the old parchment, I watched the letters slide back together the light blue glow soon began to fade away I open the parchment that i was now holding in my hand, it was blank. "Well that was worthless." I said to myself, but I placed the map in my trunk anyways safe inside one of my mothers old but powerful and special spell books, I then closed the trunk once again and locked it and proofed it down stairs. I then flashed myself down stairs which caused my father to jump.

* * *

**An/ what do you think is going to happen next.**

**Why did the Professor, send the other students away, but brought Katara home.**

**What is the blank map?**

**All this and more will be answer in the up coming chapter.**

**Review please**

**Bye**


End file.
